Rhyme
Rhyme is a Type A tsukumogami (distorted human form with superpowers) of a book of Elegies that was written by his master. His given name is Raiko Mueller. His nickname is a play on his real name. He was created by Pochacco-4ever from DeviantArt. He alone has a heightened sense of hearing and sharp, black claws on his left hand. He can scratch people with it at lightning speed. With Faure-tan the sword though, he can create Kamaitachi, or razor wind, that can cut up to something as dense as boulders. Rhyme also makes other appearances such as in "Shadow Puppet Original Character Tournament" (in planning stages) and "Black Blood," both by his creator. Child: Title: "Chanter of Elegies" Age: 110. Looks 10. Blood type: ??? Hair: Light blue Eyes: Green Height: 5'0 Theme song: OUT FLOW//MELL Likes: Poetry, literature, birds, alone time, chocolate ice cream Dislikes: Noise, vanilla ice cream, rude people Love interest: None Adult: Title: "Black Knightmare" Age: 117. Looks 17. Blood type: ??? Hair: Light blue Eyes: Green Height: 5'7" Theme song: Get Psycho//Disturbed Likes: Blood, guns, violence, homicide Dislikes: Weakness/vulnerability, vanilla ice cream, people stronger than him Love interest: ??? Involvement in Letalis Rhyme is restlessly looking for his master along with other tsukumogami that were born along the way, Liszt, Tristania, and Faure-tan. He is apparently oblivious to the fact that 100 years have passed and that both his master and his daughter have passed on. Rhyme encounters Ominus who tricks him into believing that the two people that he is looking for are in Letalis pushes him into a portal that leads there. He ended up in the Letalis Wastelands. Rhyme's first opponent was Lawrence (belonging to PrincessPrince.) It is revealed that he has a soul that seems to be bound to the book on his poncho. Even touching the book seems to hurt his soul. During the battle, he encounters a girl claiming to be the descendant of Rhyme's master. Both entries ended in their opponent's death. At first there seemed to be a mistake about who won the battle. Because his opponent's entry was submitted to the scraps, the judge could not find it at first and Rhyme was declared the winner by default. However, once the entry was found, the judge changed her mind. Her reason is as of now unknown due to the fact that a critique was not posted in her journal unlike the other NPCs. Past Ribbon Rieka Mueller or otherwise known as Ribbon is Rhyme's younger twin sister. She was originally not supposed to exist for her object did not exist for a 100 years. Upon Rhyme's birth as a human, his anguish and loneliness brought her to life as a human using the ribbon that was originally used as a bookmark as a medium for her existence. Her powers include being able to split herself into ribbon like strips and forcing them to puncture their opponent's body or to choke them to death. Wondering why her "brother" is so sad, she began learning about the environment around her. All she noticed were humans so she decided to study them further. To her eyes, they seemed to be ignorant beings that have caused pain to Rhyme and vowed to take revenge on them someday. When the two were taken in by a German family that gave them their names, they were sent to a boarding school that was isolated in the mountains. There, the twins were made fun of for their abnormal ears. Losing her control, Ribbon started a massacre. Her brother begged her to stop but ended up accidentally piercing through her body instead with his left hand. Her last words were "Is this really how it is? Then...you will follow the same bloody path as me someday" which influenced Rhyme's adult life as a mass murderer. She was also incestuous, believing that no one loved her and her brother. "To wallow in her own love for him" was her idea of forgetting that. Rhyme however, did not love her in that kind of way. ---- More info later.